


Keyframe

by waitineedaname



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demons, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, i really don't know how to tag this, kind of, shapeshifting demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n. a moment that seemed innocuous at the time but ended up marking a diversion into a strange new era of your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter. Here's some demons.

The gentle tapping of a pen against the desk was loud in the after hours silence. The man sitting on the opposite side swallowed nervously, looking at the pen, then at the owner of it. 

“I- I really am sorry to have to come to you for this. I just thought you needed to know-”

“No, don’t apologize.” Antonio smiled soothingly, easing the frantic breaths of the balding man in front of him. “I’m glad you told me. It’s good to have a level of trust with your boss, I understand.”

“Yes. I thought so too.” The man took a deep breath of relief. “Will you help us out?”

“How much is it you need?” Antonio pulled over a checkbook and filled out the check for twice as much as the man requested. He passed it over to the man and smiled. “Give my best wishes to your family for me.”

“They’ll be happy to hear that.” The man smiled, looking grateful as he left. He thanked him profusely, looking like he was considering bowing before he left.

The door shut with a heavy slam and Antonio’s smile tightened. “How quickly can you get rid of him?”

“He won’t be coming into work tomorrow.” The answer came from a demon that had not been sitting on his desk a moment ago. Lovino glanced back at his partner, a smirk playing on his lips. “You’ve really got these idiots convinced you’re on their side, huh?”

“Who says I’m not?” Antonio grinned toothily, the tapping of his pen now the drumming of very sharp claws. “I’m sure the company’s productivity will go up now that we don’t have to worry about him, si?”

“Manipulating bastard.” Lovino leaned in to kiss him, Antonio’s only response a soft chuckle.

No one questioned the empty desk the next morning. They knew Mr. Fernandez wouldn’t fire anyone unless he had to; better someone else than them, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set as kind of a backstory to the first chapter and the AU as a whole. It felt most right to put them in this order since this is the order I wrote them in.

Maybe this could have been avoided. Maybe he could have prayed or gone to church more. Maybe he could have at least tried to repent.

Maybe he shouldn’t have killed that guy.

But it was too late now.

Another scream was ripped from Lovino’s throat as the wave of pain returned. He wasn’t sure what exactly they were doing to him; all he knew was it hurt. A lot.

How long he’d been going through this, he wasn’t sure. Days? Weeks? Months? It had all blurred together, never ending waves of pain and torture.

Well, never ending up until this point.

“Oh, who’s this?” A voice he didn’t recognize cut through and interrupted his torturer’s work. The pain stopped and Lovino gasped for breath, sobbing.

“New kid. Died in a car accident,” answered the demon above him.

“Aw, poor thing.” As Lovino managed to get his breath back enough to think straight, the first thing he noticed was how… nice this other demon sounded. Not harsh like the one that had been torturing him, but just… sweet. “What’s he here for? He looks so innocent.”

“Murder.” 

The kind sounding demon burst into laughter, sounding both surprised and impressed. “Really? This kid?”

In a swift motion, Lovino was pulled to his feet and held up at eye level with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. They inspected him for a moment, then crinkled in a smile. “He’s cute!”

“Of course you’d say that, Antonio.”

“I would, thank you very much.” Antonio stuck his tongue out at the other demon and grinned. “Can I take him out of torture early? He looks like he’d make a good demon.”

“Whatever.”

With that, Lovino was slung over Antonio’s shoulder and marched off elsewhere.

—–

“Ow ow ow fuck-!”

“I know it hurts, but just hold still!” Antonio finished applying the ointment to the lacerations on Lovino’s back and wrapped a bandage around it. “There we go, all done.”

“It still fucking hurts…” Lovino grumbled, hunching over. After being taken from the torturing grounds, he’d been brought to Antonio’s rather homely looking house and dropped on a chair with orders to hold still while he tended to the wounds from his torture.

“I know it does. But think on the bright side! You know what’ll be there once it all heals?” Antonio grinned, waiting for an answer. When he only got a glare, he continued. “Demon skin.”

Lovino only huffed and looked to the side.

—–

“Lovi?”

Lovino grunted, not looking up.

“Want to go to earth?”

That got his attention; Lovino’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise. He’d been staying with Antonio for a long time, waiting for his wounds to heal so he could fully change from just a soul to a fully fledged demon. Antonio had disappeared from time to time, doing missions on earth. He’d said each time that Lovino wasn’t ready enough for the trip, that he needed more time to get ready. Now, it seemed, he was finally demon enough.

“I mean, your wings and horns have grown in, you don’t seem to be quick as jittery.” Antonio shrugged and grinned. “Thought it was about time you could kill something and get away with it.”

Lovino couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
